


It's really hard to be away

by SkyPrincessCommanderBadass



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincessCommanderBadass/pseuds/SkyPrincessCommanderBadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa was left in Washington while Clarke's away for three weeks. They see each other after three weeks at Echo's birthday party resulting to a reunion sex.</p><p>or </p><p>the modern AU where Clarke and Lexa just can't keep their hands to themselves.</p><p>(I suck at describing this fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's really hard to be away

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. I got drunk last night and this is the result :)

Another puff of smoke out of Lexa's mouth, the feel of it caressing the edges of her throat gives her a satisfying feeling. She stopped smoking almost a year ago now but she's back on doing it.  
  
Lincoln, Anya and Indra dragged her to Echo's after they took pity on Lexa, sulking for three weeks without Clarke. Lexa's girlfriend has been busy at work and is now in a business trip in New York.  
  
"I thought you stopped smoking?" Anya said, dragging Lexa from her thoughts.  
  
"I did. I guess I just need it now." Lexa said, shrugging at her best friend.  
  
Lexa expected a big house party where she can be left alone to smoke and think but Echo's party is somewhat intimate, inviting only her closest friends with booze to drink, weed and cigarettes to smoke.  
  
Lexa stood up and walked out of the house, sitting on the front porch, being left alone to smoke and think about Clarke and how much she misses the blonde. She can feel everything spinning which is a sign to stop drinking.  
  
Lexa spots Bellamy, Clarke's ex and now Echo's boyfriend headed her way. He's late. Or is it a surprise for Echo? Whatever it is she doesn't know and she doesn't care.  
  
"Hey Lex." He greeted  
  
"Bell." She nods courteously.  
  
"Are you with Clarke?" He asks  
  
Lexa's heart aches at the sound of her lover's name. Maybe she really did drank too much.  
  
"She's at New York. You know, work." Lexa explains earning a nod from Bellamy.  
  
"You're late." Lexa adds.  
  
"I'm surprising Echo." And with that he walks away to sneak at the back door of Echo's house.  
  
Once again Lexa's left alone to think. She pulls out her phone, she has 5 messages, all from Clarke  
  
' _Babe, U at Echo's?'_  
  
 _'O told me you're smoking. Are you okay?'_  
  
 _'I finished early, I'm heading home tonight. I miss you Lex'_  
  
 _'I'm almost home'_  
  
 _'Babe.'_  
  
Another message came in to the screen.  
  
 _'How many of those you smoked? And how drunk are you?'_  
  
She surveyed the street and saw the familiar red truck, there leaning on it was a blonde in cream coat, red scarf and blue dress underneath. Lexa waste no time, she made her way towards the blonde across the street, her legs all wobbly but she made it.  
  
"Babe." Clarke acknowledges Lexa who threw herself at her. She inhaled the brunette's scent. She smell like booze and stale cigarettes but also she smells like home. Clarke's home.  
  
"I missed you." Lexa whispers, she's on the verge of crying. She fucking hates being this kind of drunk.  
  
"I know. How bout we go inside, sober you up a little then we go home?" Clarke said, understanding.  
  
Lexa nodded as she lets go of the blonde. Letting her walk her back to Echo's house where their friends are waiting.  
  
Clarke greets everyone, hugging all of them. Lexa stayed there, away from the commotion, all she can think about is kissing the blonde beauty she missed.  
  
Clarke told Echo that she won't stay long. Echo nodded in understanding. Clarke took Lexa to the empty kitchen, making the brunette sit on the counter as she gets a glass of water.  
  
"Here." Clarke hands Lexa the glass, Lexa downs it fast, her throat all dry, too much of alcohol plus half pack of cigarette she smoked tonight.  
  
Clarke wedged herself between Lexa's legs, holding the brunette by the waist and kissing Lexa's jaw. Lexa moaned in pleasure.  
  
Clarke continued, kissing Lexa's throat, down her exposed collar bone, popping the fourth button of Lexa's plaid shirt, showing a little of Lexa's cleavage.  
  
"Clarke..." Lexa moans, her voice a bit hoarse.  
  
"Shhhh"  
  
"Somebody might walk in" Lexa said  
  
"But I miss you." Clarke said, running her index finger on Lexa's cleavage. Lexa gulps at that, she have been deprived of Clarke and now she's hungry, craving for the blonde.  
  
"We should go." Lexa said, the idea of being caught anytime is tempting but all she wants right now is to fuck the blonde without distraction.  
  
Clarke seems to like the idea of a quickie in Echo's kitchen. The blonde removes her scarf, placing it on Lexa's shoulder and pulling her closer.  
  
"Baby, somebody might walk in on us." Lexa reminds the blonde.  
  
"Then let them watch because its been three weeks Lexa. Three fucking weeks without you." Clarke said through gritted teeth, making Lexa's inside clench deliciously.  
  
Lexa crashed her lips on Clarke, far from being so gentle. Its rushed and exciting, Clarke moaning in response of Lexa's aggressive lips on her.  
  
"This will be quick baby. I'm gonna make you come and we'll go home and I'll bang you in every part of our apartment, okay?"  Lexa whispered, Clarke smirking at her idea. Lexa went down of the counter and guided Clarke on the kitchen island. Turning her over so Clarke's back is on her, she lightly pushed Clarke on to the cold surface of the island, flattening her on it.  
  
"Try not to scream." Lexa leaning on Clarke, whispering on her ear.  
  
She stood up and moved her hands on Clarke's thigh, caressing it. Outer first then going in. She repeats it multiple times.  
  
"Stop teasing, just fuck me already." Clarke mumbles making Lexa smirk.  
  
"As you wish Princess." She said as she raised Clarke's dress, lightly brushing her entrance over her panties. The sensation itself can make Clarke come on the spot.  
  
Lexa waste no time and granted Clarke's wish, placing her hand inside Clarke's panties and rub her already swollen clit.  
  
Clarke moans, oh it's been so long without Lexa that even just being started, she feels her orgasm coming.  
  
Lexa inserts her middle finger in Clarke, not long after the second follows. She curls her fingers inside, reaching Clarke's spot.  
  
Clarke bites her lips, stifling her moans.  She's at the edge now, almost reaching her ultimate price.  
  
Lexa felt the familiar clenching of Clarke's walls around her fingers. Clarke's not going to last long.  
  
Raven enters the kitchen, she did not react when she saw Clarke and Lexa clearly doing something. Her eyes wide at the couple.  
  
"Walk away now. And pretend you never saw this or you'll pay the price, Reyes" Lexa said through gritted teeth, making Raven gulp. She nods and walks away.  
  
Clarke finds Lexa's threat sexy and she did not stop even if Raven walk in on them. With that she explode blissfully on Lexa's fingers.  
  
Lexa turned the blonde over, catching her lips because she knows Clarke badly wants to scream her name.  
  
As Clarke recovers, Lexa placed her hand in her mouth, tasting Clarke on her fingers.  
  
"Oh God, you are so fucking hot Woods." Clarke said. Lexa looked at the satisfied blonde in front of her, half her body on the island.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself, Griffin." Lexa said.  
  
The couple was distracted by a throat clearing. Clarke stood up and saw all of their friends watching them. Raven, Octavia, Lincoln and Wick amused, Echo and Bellamy surprised, Jasper and Monty too far away to see, Anya and Indra sharing both bored expression but there is a tinge of playfulness in Anya's eyes.  
  
Lexa's sure they did not made a sound to disturb the small get together outside.  
  
"Reyes! You're gonna pay for this!" Lexa chased Raven who went running once she heard her last name being spoken by Lexa.  
  
"Eww Woods! You haven't even washed Clarke of your hands!" They all hear Raven exclaim.  
  
Clarke shrugs at the remaining crowd.  
  
"What? I missed her!"  
  
All of their friend share the same understanding expression. They love the couple so much that they are in no position to judge. They all know how it feels to be in love that much.  
  
Echo made her way to Clarke, pressing something onto her palm.  
  
"Fuck Woods senseless upstairs. First door on your right." Echo told her, looking in to her eyes like it's a matter of life and death.  
  
"I will. Thank you." She hugs Echo and took the key, she knows they won't last to reach their apartment.  
  
The other's cleared the way, touching Clarke's shoulder and squeezing it like she's a fucking tribute in the Hunger Games.  
  
"Woods!" Clarke calls over Lexa who is under Raven, clearly losing the playful chase.  
  
Her head snapped at the sound of her lover's voice. Lexa peaked over Raven's shoulder seeing Clarke playing with a key.  
  
"Go get her, Tiger." Raven said, dismounting Lexa.  
  
And Lexa did. She walked over Clarke, eyes questioning at first but changed to loving because she knows her friends understands how hard it is to be away with one another.  
  
The couple walked hand in hand upstairs.  
  
"I think we have to evacuate the premises.  I'm sure they'll be fucking loud." Raven said earning a chorus of laughter from her friends.  
  
"I heard that, Reyes!" Clarke calls out.  
  
"Of course, now I'm dead because I pissed Commander Woods and Princess Griffin."  
  
The group continued with their little get together as the couple upstairs make up for the three weeks of stress and missing each other.


End file.
